


Dangerous relationship

by AnYingJun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnYingJun/pseuds/AnYingJun
Summary: 那只是一次常规的战后会议。刚开始的时候所有人都在，Thor、Natasha、Bruce、Clint、Sam……Tony撇开众人，抱肩站在会议室的落地窗前，而Steve一如既往的生气了，就像每一次战后会议时那样。





	Dangerous relationship

**Author's Note:**

> 自己想看的炮友梗双向暗恋PWP～  
> 但是我肾力有限～  
> 如果有ooc都是我的问题，他们永远属于漫威和彼此。

  
那只是一次常规的战后会议。刚开始的时候所有人都在，Thor、Natasha、Bruce、Clint、Sam……Tony撇开众人，抱肩站在会议室的落地窗前，而Steve一如既往的生气了，就像每一次战后会议时那样。  
复仇者的这两位领导人像是打定主意谁也不理谁，或者在玩一种“先开口就是认输”的游戏。  
这件事归根究底也说不清是谁的错，或许都有，或许都没有。起因是Tony又一次不听命令地对几乎落败的敌人穷追不舍，以至于落入红骷髅的圈套，差点——如果不是战甲的保护加上Steve及时赶到——就命悬一线了。所以Steve有权利生气，当然。  
这次的战斗会议是从他们一如既往的争吵开始的，一个说另一个“不服管教，迟早会送掉那条小命”，另一个说对方是“作风保守不懂变通的老家伙”。  
彼时，复仇者们刚刚结束了一场恶战，加上对这种场面司空见惯，根本无人去为他们劝架或是企图掺和进这场新的战争。Bruce借着争吵的背景音，衣衫褴褛地趴在长长的会议桌一侧睡着了；Natasha用手指百无聊赖地绕着耳侧的头发，嘴里甚至还低低哼着某个似乎是俄语的童谣；Sam把头低得不能再低，几乎埋在自己两肩之中，似乎祈求自己是一只鸵鸟，他是新来的，还不是太习惯，只希望那两人的战火不要波及自己；Clint拿一块布擦拭着他的箭头，每一根；而Thor，正在专心致志地啃一个酸黄瓜三明治——Peter带给他的，据说是皇后区最棒的三明治，因为放在战衣里被挤扁了，可是味道依然很不错。  
“好了，”Steve在气氛僵持到无以复加的时候才终于冷冷地开口。“今天的战后会议结束，大家回去休息吧。”  
所有人都知道Steve不太高兴，但所有人在听到这句话后所做的第一件事都是挪动屁股，以最快速度奔出会议室——包括Tony。Steve叫住他的时候，他已经冲到门口了。  
“IronMan，你留下。”Steve抿着嘴，没有扭头，余光盯着小胡子男人的背影，在那上面狠狠地刮了一刀。“我们需要单独谈谈。”  
Tony感觉后背一凉，整个人都紧绷了起来。他想走却被钉在原地无法动弹，好像被Steve施了咒，Steve说什么，他就得照做。每一个超过他走出门的复仇者都朝他投来同情的眼神，被美国队长单独约谈可不是什么好事。Tony只当没看见，硬着头皮装作自己既强硬又无所畏惧——像他通常会做的那样——转过身向Steve瞪去。他知道自己的眼神绝不能有一丝闪躲，高手过招，都是如此。  
谁知Steve却没看他，他的视线越过Tony，看向会议室的大门。不幸最后一个离开的Sam在Steve的死亡注视下，颤巍巍地伸出手关上了门。  
Tony摊开手，向Steve走了过去：“谈什么？觉得我们刚刚已经谈得够多了。Leader。”  
Steve紧闭着嘴没出声，终于落回Tony身上的眼神很暗，像日出前波澜壮阔的大海。他在Tony走近他身侧的时候猛地站起身，没有一点预兆突如其来地吻上了Tony那张一直在与他争论不休的嘴。  
那不是个纯粹的吻，因为Tony很快也反应过来、不甘示弱地加入了，他发狠地回吻甚至是撕咬着Steve的唇。Steve感觉到疼痛，Tony咬的有些重，血腥气很快在两人的唇齿中弥漫开来，但Steve还是不管不顾地把舌头硬顶进Tony嘴里，同时把手向他身后伸去，握住了Tony圆润的臀瓣，惩罚性地捏了一下，迫使他也吃痛地张开嘴，被迫接受Steve的舌头在他口中攻城略地。  
两人的胸膛重重地撞击在一起，唇间传来Tony的一声闷哼。但仍旧谁也没有示弱，谁也没有喊停，他们继续死命地亲吻着对方，像要一直这样吻到时间尽头，到他们生命中的最后一秒钟。  
还是Steve先心软了，他的视线在亲吻的间隙扫过Tony的眼，看到对方眼下的淡青色比之前更加严重，又加之想到之前那场恶战，动作不由自主就温柔了几分。最后，Steve把探进Tony口中的舌头一点一点收了回来，又深深浅浅地吻了他好一会儿，才退开了几寸。这些动作让这场开始的不那么温情的亲吻染上了一丝旖旎。  
Tony被吻得失神了好久，身体也因缺氧有些发软。他只是呆愣地看着对方，直到被Steve抱上会议桌坐好，才回过神来。Tony仍盯着Steve看，神智的回还让他再次记起了之前还未结束的那些争论，Steve的神色缓和了些，但面部线条依旧僵硬，不同于往日的柔和。Tony知道他还在生气，但那根本不是自己的错！战场上变数太多，他的性格也根本不可能完完全全听人号令，即使那个人是Steve，也不行。  
“你到底有什么要说的，大兵。”Tony抱肩，抬起下巴。  
“我要说的所有都已经重复过千百遍了，铁人。”Steve刚刚才有所缓和的神色又迅速地生硬起来。“如果你能有一次听进去哪怕一句半句，那都能在紧要时刻救你的命！可你从来——”  
“我可不认为一个半硬着站在我面前的美国队长能说出什么救我命的醒世格言。”Tony冷笑。“你这样子一点说服力都没有，Cap。”  
Steve的动作顿住，机械地扭动了一下头，Tony发誓听见了对方的转动脖颈时骨头摩擦发出的咯噶声。他开始后悔自己刚才的言语，在这种时候惹恼美国队长对他一点好处都没有。但除了后悔，他还该死的、难以言喻的有些小小的激动。惹恼美国队长的后果虽然严重，但每次Tony都不后悔。  
Steve笑了，那笑容不像以往那么阳光灿烂，反而有些阴冷，让人感到遍体生寒。Tony知道Steve彻底生气了。  
“说服力？”Steve歪着头，眼睛眯了起来，盯着Tony同样半硬着的那个部位，慢慢向他逼近。Tony坐在桌子上，双臂撑在身后，尽可能地向后倾以躲避Steve的靠近，但这无济于事，超级士兵在逼近的同时伸手把住了他的胯部，把他拉近自己，拉进自己怀里——这甚至没有费Steve多大劲，而Tony只是象征性的躲了几下。Steve俯下身，贴近Tony耳边，吐出的呼吸几乎全打在Tony敏感的耳廓上，他压低了声音：“你就是不会乖乖听话，是不是，Tony？”  
“绝不。”Tony抖了一下，色厉内荏地顶着嘴。同时大胆地伸出一只手，按上了Steve制服裤下半勃的老二，感受着来自那个人的热度。  
是的，他们还是炮友。Tony在两人第一次擦枪走火之后向Steve提出了这件事，Steve很惊讶，考虑了一整天还是答应了。炮友嘛就是随时随地来一发，根本不用有任何心理负担。Tony没有，Steve原先还有，后来也没有了。他们一般会抓紧一切可以利用的时间打炮，介于炮友可能是他这辈子唯一能名正言顺的接近Steve的一段关系了，Tony觉得及时行乐还是有必要的。以防哪天Steve厌倦了，想要结束这段关系，他也可以为老去之后多留点两人共同的回忆。  
Steve退开一点距离，居高临下地挑眉看着Tony动作：“解开它。”他命令道。他现在其实一点也不像所表现出来的这样镇定，整个红透了的耳朵出卖了他。不过Tony此刻无暇去看，他正忙着服从长官的命令，用那双令世人艳羡的手去解美国队长制服的腰带。这双手被Steve摁住了，Tony有些疑惑地抬起头看对方。  
“不，Tony。”Steve说。“不是这里。解开它，不要动其他地方。”  
Tony花了两秒钟消化了一下Steve的意思，他现在脑子有点钝钝的，想明白之后，全身上下所有的血液似乎都急切地涌入了某个早已勃起的部位。  
“你要穿着这身衣服操我？”Tony难以自持地舔了舔嘴唇，伸手拉开制服裤子上的拉链，把Steve已经完全挺立的阴茎连同下面的两球一起从拉链口掏了出来。“我都等不及了~”  
Steve没有任何动作，仍然看着Tony，继续下令：“你自己的衣服，Tony。脱掉它们。”  
“这可不怎么公平。”Tony一边咕哝着，一边迅速地几下脱光了自己的衣服——他穿着战衣里贴身的作战服，非常好穿脱。然后，Tony转过身趴跪在桌子上，去握Steve的手，想把他的手引向自己。“满意了？快来……”  
Steve的眼睛还是微眯着，他并没有再阻止Tony，而是任由Tony带着自己的手触碰上了他紧闭的穴口。Steve的手指在穴口外的括约肌旁缓慢地打着圈，这引来了Tony的一声呻吟和一阵轻颤，他很快不满起来，无意识地扭动着屁股，往Steve的手指上送：“操你的，Rogers，你在等什么？”  
Steve沉思了一会儿，才把一根手指突然而直接地捅进了Tony身体里。高热从Tony体内传来，这让Steve隐忍了好一会儿才压抑住内心的渴望。而除了有些轻微的不适外，Tony并没有其他不舒服的感觉。  
“这是因为你不听话。”说完这句，Steve就用那根手指精准无误地戳上了Tony的前列腺。Tony突然被巨大的无法言说的快感击中，“啊”地叫了一声，整个人都颤抖着瘫软在了会议桌上。而正在他拼命渴求更多的时候，Steve却毫无预兆地抽出了手指，扶住Tony的腰窝，把他固定在自己身前，一手扶住自己已经硬得发疼的老二，狠狠地撞进了Tony还未被扩张完全的肛穴里。  
Tony被他撞得眼前发黑，身下传来的疼痛逼得他的叫声都有些变味。Steve也不怎么舒服，未经扩张的Tony实在太紧了。但这就是他的本意。Tony做错了事，不听话的坏孩子必须为此付出代价。其实Steve事先考虑的非常周全，Tony能承受这种程度的性爱，何况他们头天晚上才刚做过，而Steve对这具身体了如指掌，如果他了解的不错，那么Tony其实是很喜欢疼痛的。  
“你他妈的……在干什么……”Tony咬牙切齿地问。  
Steve等了几秒钟，等Tony适应了一会儿，就开始大开大合地抽插起来，且全程特意避开了Tony的前列腺。这样的快感显然是不够的，疼痛对Tony来说实在算不了什么，如Steve所言，他喜欢疼痛，喜欢带点粗暴的性爱，也喜欢控制欲超强的Steve。如果Steve变得不那么温柔了，Tony简直是求之不得。可Steve一直不肯碰他的敏感点，不愿意全心全意的操他，而是把这当成某种惩罚的手段，这就让Tony有点不乐意了。不是说惩罚那部分。Steve当然可以在上床的时候对他做任何事，但前提是Tony得到了满足！  
Tony很快习惯了Steve的尺寸，缓过神来，专注的应付这个。他才是他们中间有经验的那个，记得吗？而Steve在床上的技巧全是通过在他身上实践得到的！Tony开始迎合Steve的冲撞，Steve不愿意碰，他就自己调整姿势。Steve显然发现了他的意图，加重了力道控制住Tony，不让他动作，而自己在他的肛穴中深深浅浅地操弄着，一边感受着这具身体带给他的完美的体验，一边凑到Tony耳边说：“这是因为你……居然敢让自己深陷险境，Tony。”  
Tony急得快要疯了，他太渴望得到全部，渴望得到Steve完整的性爱。他就这趴跪的姿势扭过头渴求地看向Steve，棕色的大眼睛染上了情欲的色彩，又因欲求不满而噙着一点泪光，他的唇因不久前的亲吻而微微红肿着，整张脸像微醺一般泛起潮红。Steve一向最爱他欢爱时的样子，此刻被这一眼看得更加把持不住。他咬了一下自己的舌尖，让自己保持该有的理智，这很难，没人在看到Tony Stark这副神情的时候还能保持什么理智，但Steve还需要它。  
他克制了许久，刻意避开了Tony的目光，而是抬起一只手，“啪”地打上了Tony丰满的臀瓣，这引来了Tony的又一阵颤栗。  
“……！”Tony瞪大了眼睛，克制不住地大口喘息。“你，你……”  
“说你以后会乖乖听话，Tony。”Steve不容置喙地说。“说你以后不会再拿自己的安危开玩笑。”  
“不然……嗯~！你能怎么办？”Tony深吸了一口气，刚才Steve打他的那一下，让他硬得不行但还未得到任何抚慰的阴茎可耻地跳动了几下，甚至渗出了许多前液……老天，Steve真的是在惩罚他吗？他喜欢这个！“如果我……哈啊……如果我不说，你会怎么对待……我……Steve——啊啊！”  
Steve又打了一下。Tony的屁股上传来一阵火辣辣的刺痛，这奇异的快感直击入他脑中，眼前顿时空白一片。他拼命往后仰起头，大声地呻吟着。在情事上，Tony从来不会克制自己，想叫就叫出来，说起污言秽语来他也是当仁不让。  
“Steve……please……”Tony再次恳求道，却始终没有松口，没有重复Steve让他做的保证。  
Steve轻叹，心底泛起一股强烈的酸涩来。是啊，Tony当然不会听他的话，他只是Tony曾拥有过的众多炮友、追求者中的一个，他拿什么立场来要求Tony呢？有些事，不是爱人就真的没法做，比如为Tony的一些行为担心、害怕的资格。他和这个男人离得如此近，却又好像无论如何都无法触碰到。  
他忽然有些自暴自弃的释怀了，决定做炮友该做的事。于是他不再刻意控制自己的律动，顺从Tony的意思直直地撞在了对方的前列腺上，随后拔出一部分，又狠狠地一插到底，甚至加快了速度冲刺，如此反复，讨好着身下的人。Tony本来属于男性低沉的嗓音在这瞬间染上了甜腻的意味，他开始无意识地尖叫、抽泣、求告，在Steve身下化成了一滩水：“就是这样……啊……Steve！God yes！操我，没错……像这样操我……哈啊！”  
Steve的眼神暗得可怕，他就这姿势把Tony抱离桌面，快速翻了个个儿，两人相连的部位都没有分开。Tony如今直面着Steve，他在Steve连续不断的撞击下喊叫着攀上了高潮，白色的液体射得到处都是，有些落在Steve深蓝色的制服上，有些落在他自己的小腹，甚至有一些喷溅到了Steve脸上。  
Tony在高潮中下意识收紧了穴口，这让Steve不得不吸气来稳住自己。他还不想射，他喜欢Tony高潮时的模样，想操Tony再久一点。于是他在Tony还在喘息的时候再次加快速度操弄着对方，次次都刚好顶在前列腺上，Tony为此很快又半硬起来。  
他缓过神来后，伸出手臂揽住了Steve的脖颈，把对方拉低来亲吻。Steve喜欢吻他，这是个炮友间过界的行为，可两人都心照不宣的从不提起，怕在对方口中听到无所谓的言论。  
Tony松开Steve后，用手把Steve制服上白色的浊液刮了下来，又把手指送到Steve嘴边。Steve心中一动，属于超级士兵那根粗长的老二也跟着在Tony体内突突地跳动了两下，惹得Tony又发出一声难耐的呻吟。Steve这才满意地张口，把Tony的整根手指都含进了嘴里，缓缓地舔舐着，把属于Tony的东西一点不剩地全部吞了进去。Tony注视着他，在对方模拟性交的样子吞咽着自己手指的时候就又一次完全硬了。  
Steve把他从桌面上抱起，两步走到旁边一个靠背椅上坐下，Tony在他把老二抽出来的时候不满地瞪他。Steve不以为然，笑着看看Tony，又看看自己挺直在空气中的阴茎，明目张胆的示意着。  
Tony斜睨着他，终于还是自己把脚踩在椅子把手上，对准美国队长那根星条旗老二一点一点坐了下去。谁知中途，Steve抱扶支撑着他的手却忽然松开了，这让Tony瞬间失去了依靠，直直地坐到了底。“啊！！”他尖叫。  
Steve也因完全的快感而眯起了眼睛，咬着后槽牙看着自己身上这个让人无可奈何又爱又恨的男人：“我想看你在我的老二上操自己，Tony。”Steve伸手抚过两人相连的部位，又很快收了回来，握上了Tony同样硬着的阴茎。“你需要尽你所能的让你自己满意，就像我操你时那样。如果我发现你没有尽兴——”他很具象征性地握了握Tony的那根。  
Tony咬着下唇——显然Steve不喜欢看他伤害自己，任何地方都不行——于是Steve用自己另一只空闲的手，将两根手指伸进了Tony口中，不停地抽插着，时而按住他柔软的舌根，时而挑逗地点一下他的嘴唇。Tony别无他法，只得扶着Steve的大腿，坐在他的老二上操着自己，且每一下都很得要领的捅到自己的敏感点上——他在这种时候倒是很听话。  
Steve很满意，可Tony很快就耗光了所有的体力，充满怨念地看了Steve一眼。Steve被那一眼看得心神荡漾，等他回过神来，他已经又重新抱住了Tony，成为了对方的支撑，并十分配合的自己挺动着后腰操着干Tony。  
Tony伏在他身上，觉得自己似乎在骑一匹烈性的野马，被Steve操弄得爽到脚趾都蜷缩了起来。Steve那根小臂粗的老二把他狠狠地钉在了对方身上，而他也随着Steve的动作发出各种甜腻的叫喊：“噢……！Steve，就是那里——啊啊！Steve……我不行，不……不行，太快了啊啊啊……！上帝！我会死的……”  
Steve一边猛烈地冲刺，一边在Tony耳边低声说着：“不……你不会死……你会一直活着，而我每天都会干你……”  
Tony开始痉挛，Steve知道他又快要到了。他自己也是。在几下用力地挺动中，Tony颤抖着第二次仅凭Steve的操干就射了出来，而Steve也低吼着射在了他身体的最深处。  
他们就这么以互相慰藉的姿势拥抱在一起，好一会儿都没有人说话。高潮的余韵散去后，Tony才急急地想从Steve身上起来。  
炮友这种关系是不需要温存的，他很怕Steve会讨厌这种多余的温存，怕这会加速Steve厌恶这段关系的进程。  
但此刻Tony还是没什么力气，他试了几次想起身，都没能如愿，反而又跌回Steve怀里。  
察觉到他意图的Steve整颗心都沉了下去。性爱一结束，Tony就迫不及待地想要离开他。想明白这一点让Steve十分不满，他带着几分恶意的箍紧了环在Tony身上的手臂。他不想放开Tony……可Tony只把他当一根会自己动的按摩棒……  
两个各怀心事的人又这么抱了一会，Tony才在他怀里闷闷地开口：“放开我，Rogers。让我起来……”Tony这会儿有点不怎么高兴，按理说他刚刚经历了一场完美的性爱，正浑身黏糊糊地躺在他爱的人怀里，没什么好不高兴的。但他就是不高兴，因为身下这个男人不是他的，因为终有一天他得结束这段关系。  
Steve闻言一僵，发狠地捏住Tony的后颈迫使他抬起头。他实在无法再忍下去，几小时前，他差点失去Tony！他甚至没有立场为此生气！而几小时后的现在，Tony连在他怀里多呆一会都不愿意。他带着些豁出去的冲动不怎么有好气地开口：“你就这么想起来？嗯？你就这么想离开我？除了做爱的时候你就这么无法跟我好好相处吗，Tony？！你就这么……”讨厌我？  
Steve有些说不下去了，他此刻激动得眼圈都有些发红。  
“什么？”Tony看着Steve的模样愣了，一个从前他想也不敢想的可能性在他脑中生根发芽、冒了出来。“不——”  
“我难道就不能有资格担心你吗，Tony？”Steve痛苦地伸出手抚上眼前这张他日思夜想的面庞。他答应Tony做他的炮友的时候，整颗心都在痛。可是他考虑了一整天，还是答应了，他爱Tony，如果Tony想要个床伴，那么那个人也只能是他。就算只是这样，就算一辈子也得不到他的心……“我难道就不能爱你吗？”  
这下Tony彻底炸了，他拼命地眨了几下眼，又用手猛拍了一下自己的头。Steve吓了一跳，也顾不上别的，就去拉他，想趁他再做出什么其他行为伤害自己前制住他。  
“你……你你你……”Tony瞪大眼睛看着他。“你说什么？你是那个意思吗Steve？！”  
Steve懊恼地别开脸，不想让自己显得太过卑微：“你知道我是什么意思，Mr.Stark。你不需要——”  
“我 **他妈的** 当然也 **爱你** ！”Tony急切地吼道。“可是我找你提炮友的事，你为什么考虑了一整天！你明明很嫌弃我！擦枪走火那天也是你先吻的我，后来却……我以为……”  
Steve显然没缓过来：“我？”  
“没错！你！”Tony在他身上坐了起来，抱肩恶狠狠地盯着他。“就是你！我那样提议是因为我以为你不想要别的关系——”  
“你说你爱我，Tony？！”Steve抱住他，猛地站了起来，两手环抱在他腰际，举着Tony转了好几圈。“你说你爱我？！”  
“是是是，我是说了！放我下来，大兵！”Tony头晕目眩。  
Steve把他打横抱着，嘴角都咧到了耳根，一直傻笑：“我在做梦。告诉我，我在做梦……”  
“不，”Tony嘟哝了起来，脸红透了。上帝，他已经快40岁了，早就过了被男朋友抱起来转圈的年纪。“你不是在做梦。”  
“我爱你，Tony。”Steve抵着他的头，轻轻吻上了他的唇。没有伸舌头，只是纯粹的触碰。“我一直都……很爱你。”  
“我听到了，老家伙。”Tony撇了撇嘴，回吻了他。“先放我下来，我们得回卧室去清洗……你的……还在我里面。”  
“我喜欢你带着它们。”Steve仍然傻笑。“我喜欢你属于我。”  
“是的……”Tony从来不知道自己说起情话来还会脸红。“是的。我是属于你的。”  


P.S.

“Tony，但是你以后还是要听指挥……今天你差点就……唔……”

  
Fin


End file.
